


Ready

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Coming Out, Community: hd_seasons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Howler"

"Ready?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry's pale face.

After a moment, Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

They both turned to face the doors to the great hall, and simultaneously took a deep breath. Then, clutching his boyfriend's hand, Draco pushed the doors open.

It took a moment for the rest of the students to notice them, but slowly a hush fell over the entire hall. From every House table, hundreds of pairs of eyes gazed at the couple, in varying degrees of shock and disbelief.

Bolstering his courage, Harry leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss. Then, dropping his hand, they split had headed towards their own seats.

Harry sat among the Gryffindors and tried to act as though nothing had happened, as though he hadn't just come out to the entire school and revealed himself to be dating a Slytherin to boot.

He loaded his plate up with food, aiming for normalcy as the rest of the Gryffindor's gaped at him. He knew that it would only be a matter of hours before the Daily Prophet got ahold of this information, and then the howlers would pour in, but by then he should be safely ensconced in Malfoy Manor for winter break.

The rest of the world couldn't reach him there, safe in Draco's arms, behind layers of the Manor's defenses. Despite himself, as the Great Hall roared back into life, Harry smiled at the thought.


End file.
